Shambles
by Pumpkin Zucchini
Summary: Law and Robin mess with everyone for laughs. LawxRobin for Demon Guard666.


I apologize for the delays in requests. Writer's block has returned. D:

* * *

By the time their fun ended, the male Strawhats were a mess of jumbled limbs, plus extra parts that didn't belong. Neither knew whose idea it was originally. Maybe they did it out of boredom. Maybe it was for the laughs. Maybe it was after they realized how much _trouble _they could cause with Law's Devil Fruit powers and Robin's morbid sense of humor combined.

It was probably for the laughs, then.

-X-

Zoro was the first to wake up, so he was the also the first to notice. He yawned, stretched, and scratched his stomach, only to realize he couldn't _feel _his stomach. Confused, he scratched again. Zoro could feel his fingers scratching against rough cloth, but...

He looked down and yelled out in surprise, realizing his arms were missing. He turned over and Chopper's tiny reindeer arms flopped against his side, causing him to yell again.

"Oi, stop that..." Usopp mumbled. Zoro looked over at him. His jaw dropped when he saw his own arm, tan and muscular, attatched to Usopp's scrawny shoulder. Experimentally, he moved it. His arm moved.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sanji roared, sitting upright. Chopper's stubby reindeer legs were where his own legs used to be.

Zoro couldn't help but burst into laugher. "YOU LOOK SO STUPID!"

"SHUT UP, ARMLESS!" Sanji yelled back.

"YAAAAAH!" Chopper screamed. His head was on Luffy's neck. Usopp's brown, wiry arms were sticking out of Luffy's chest.

"GAAAAAH!" Luffy mirrored Chopper's cry of surprise when he woke up and found himself attatched to a reindeer body, which, in turn, was sitting upon two blonde hairy legs.

"Oi! Those are my legs!" Sanji tried to crawl over, but one of his arms had been replaced with Franky's much bulkier limb.

Zoro swung out an arm and felt it hit something metal. Franky grunted and shook his head. "Oi, Swords-bro, was that- AAAAAUGH! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Yohoho!" Brook laughed hysterically when he looked down to see Luffy's chest and stomach. "Am I alive? Is this a dream? Yoho!"

"THIS ISN'T SUPER!" Franky shouted frantically, his head looking much too large on Brook's skeleton body. As the men's cabin spiraled down into chaos, their body parts unattached from each other and began mixing and matching.

"What the hell-" Sanji said in a strangled growl as his head was stacked on top of Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp's heads like a totem pole.

Zoro glanced around wildly and realized the room was bathed in a pale blue glow. "LAAAWW!"

-X-

"Oh, put all their arms on Skeleton-san's afro." Robin said, one of her eyes watching the disorder from a corner in the mens' cabin.

"Heh, it looks like a sea anenome." Law chuckled. One of his eyes was missing, attatched to the wall beside Robin's duplicate. He waved his hands and the Strawhat boys began to shout and yell again as the air became thick with flying body parts. Law and Robin stifled their laughter, safe in a corner on the other side of the ship.

"Swordsman-san and Cook-san will be especially upset if you mix _their _parts."

"Got it." Law grinned and wiggled his fingers. Zoro and Sanji's roars of protest shook the entire ship as their body parts were stuck together into one writhing mess, arms and legs smacking at their faces.

-X-

"GET YOUR FUCKING FOOT OUT OF MY FACE!" Zoro yelled, blindly punching at whatever he could hit. He yelled again as he accidently punched his own stomach, wherever it was.

"THEN GET YOUR SHITTY LIMBS OFF MY BODY!"

"_YOUR _BODY? THAT'S MY LEG, YOU MORON!"

"WELL, THAT'S MY ARM!"

"CURLY-BROW!"

"SHITTY MARIMO!"

-X-

"Oh my, they're going to kill each other." Robin laughed. The Dark Doctor laughed into his hand, shoulders trembling.

"They're going to try to kill _us _next." Law chuckled.

"Not me. Cook-san would only aim for you."

"That's reassuring." Law snickered.

-X-

"MY LEGS! WHERE ARE MY LEGS?" Brook shrieked as he felt them kicking something soft.

"OW! You're- OW- kicking me in- OW- the face, Brook!" Usopp shouted, his head sticking out of Franky's back.

"Hey, my arms still stretch!" Luffy grinned. One rubber limb shot across the room, smacking several disgruntled faces in the process, and grabbed his head. "Okay, I'm going to try to put myself together again!"

"Wait, don't- ARGH!" Sanji shouted from the other side of the cabin as his neck was painfully stretched. "Stop that, shitty gomu!"

"I'm stuck!" Luffy whined, tugging at his head.

"LAAAAWW!" Zoro roared again, Sanji's arms (which were attached to the sides of his neck) hitting him repeatedly.

-X-

"What's going on?" Nami asked warily, climbing down the ratlines to see Law and Robin huddled up together at the front of the ship. "Law, why is one of your eyes missing?"

Law and Robin were too busy laughing to notice her. Nami stared at them suspiciously before taking notice of the commotion coming from the mens' cabin. "You guys didn't...!"

"Hey, do you think you could..." Law whispered something into Robin's ear and a blush spread on her face.

"Maybe." Robin smiled mischeviously and she crossed her arms at the same time Law began to move his fingers again. Moments later, the shouting and yelling in the mens' cabin intensified to an ear-splitting volume, surely waking up the Heart Pirates on the submarine submerged beside the Sunny.

"OWAAAAH!" Sanji's roar startled a seagull flying by.

"MY KINTAMA!" Luffy cried out.

Nami gaped at the two Devil Fruit users in horror. She slowly backed off. "I don't want to know."

-X-

Inside the chaos of the mens' cabin, the floor became stained with streams of blood from Sanji and Brook's nosebleeds.

Usopp and Chopper had gone hysterical.

-X-

"Put them back together!" Nami said urgently. "Law, go back to your own sub and _get the hell away from here."_

"I'm touched that you're concerned about my personal safety." Law gasped with laughter, leaning into Robin.

"It's not that!" Nami said in frustration. "_No one _messes with our crew but _me_, got it? Now get the hell out of here!"

"I guess it's about time we left, anyways." Law wiped a tear away from his eye as he waved his hands, fixing all the jumbled Strawhats. After a few seconds, his other eye flew out of the porthole of the mens' cabin and reattached itself to his face.

"It's been a lot of fun, Law-san." Robin smiled.

"We should do this again sometime." Law chuckled. The door of the mens' cabin banged open and a seething Zoro stepped outside.

"YOU!" Zoro began to sprint to them, his sword drawn.

"I'll see you later, Nico Robin." Law grinned, pecked Robin on the cheek, and leapt over the side of the ship, landing on his sub and quickly entering through the hatch. Moments later, the submarine disappeared below the waves.

"AND YOU!" Zoro turned to Robin, still furious. He was knocked aside by Sanji.

"Don't point that at her, you idiot!" Sanji yelled.

"SHE WAS THE ONE WHO...!" Zoro struggled to find the words, his face red with anger.

"I-I can't feel my arms..." Usopp gasped, crawling outside. Chopper appeared to be in the same condition, too shocked to stand up on his own legs. Franky and Brook walked out, shaking slightly from the panic and confusion.

"That was fun!" Luffy burst outside, grinning ear to ear.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Franky, Usopp, and Zoro yelled at him.

"Oh come on guys, you have to admit it was pretty funny!" Luffy's grin never faltered.

"Yoho... I had never felt so close to my nakama before! Yohoho!" Brook laughed hesitantly.

"_Too _close." Sanji grumbled, glaring at Zoro. Zoro growled and held up his sword threateningly.

"Never. Again." Zoro hissed at Robin before stomping away to drink the experience away with alcohol.

-X-

"I don't even know you anymore." Nami sighed, shaking her head. Everything had gone back to normal (or what was considered normal), but Chopper was still slightly shocked from the experience and was being cheered up by Usopp and Brook.

"It was just for fun." Robin said incredulously. "Law-san and I saw the opportunity, so we-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Nami held up her hands. "You guys are crazy, and that's all there is to it! You're crazy!"

"Someday we'll all look back on this and have a good laugh." Robin said, an arm sprouting beside Nami and patting her back.

"Yeah, a good laugh." Nami said dryly.


End file.
